Soul
are s. They can only be seen by those with strong spiritual power. Most reside in Soul Society. Anatomy of a Soul Ordinary Souls Souls are spiritual beings whose bodies are composed of Reishi. They are contained within a physical body until the moment of death, at which point they separate.Bleach: Official Character Book of SOULs Human souls are the most common types of souls seen and generally retain the appearance of their physical bodies in life. However, souls do have unique additions to their anatomy: * : All souls have a metaphysical chain attached to their chest over where their hearts would be. Ordinarily, this chain tethers them to their living bodies. However, it severs when they die. In some circumstances, the Chain of Fate can become tethered to a location or person important to the deceased spirit, preventing them from moving on. If a soul is separated from their body prematurely, they will experience both fierce pain and the desire to break the chain.Bleach chapter 4 After death, the Chain of Fate will slowly erode, creating a hole in the soul's chest. If this process endures until the entire chain is faded, the soul will become a Hollow.Bleach chapter 62 Shinigami Souls Shinigami souls have a slightly different anatomy than ordinary souls. For one, they are not bound by a Chain of Fate. Instead, Shinigami possess the following anatomy: * : Though they no longer have a Chain of Fate, Shinigami possess an organ in its place that acts as a booster for their spiritual power.Bleach chapter 56 * : A Shinigami organ that acts as the source of their spiritual power.Bleach chapter 59 Severing these organs can result in the permanent loss of Shinigami powers and spiritual energy. Types of Souls * are, as the name implies, artificially created souls used to assist a Shinigami in their duty.Bleach Volume 25 One such type is a Modified Soul, or Mod Soul for short, which are artificial souls used by Shinigami to fight Hollows using corpses. Kon is the last known Mod Soul.Bleach chapter 15 * : A Plus in the process of becoming a Hollow. Their Chain of Fate is usually tied to a location. They have the screams and Reiatsu of Hollows.Bleach chapter 28 * : A soul that has lost its heart due to the erosion of its Chain of Fate. Hollows are distinguishable by the holes in their chests and the mask on their faces. They eat humans. ** : Hollows who have undergone Shinigamification—the process of ripping off their masks—to obtain a Shinigami's power. * : The soul of a human that has died. They appear in the Material World as . * : Like an Earthbound Spirit, a Possessive Spirit is a human soul in the process of becoming a Hollow. Unlike the former, its Chain of Fate is attached to another person. * |viz=Soul Reapers}}: Souls that posses high spiritual energy and have trained at the Shinō Spiritual Arts Academy. They guide Pluses to Soul Society and purify Hollows.Bleach Official Bootleg: KaraBuri+ ** : Shinigami who have undergone Hollowfication—the process of inserting a Hollow's soul into a Shinigami—to obtain a Hollow's power.Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED * : A unique tribe of souls who live in Soul Society. They take the form of wolves. Sajin Komamura is one such soul. References Category:Races Category:Souls